


VMin Mob Boss/Body Guard Drabble

by Roresa



Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asshole Spanking, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, GangAU, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Taehyung, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: What if Jimin was an incredibly possessive lover. Obsessed and so completely in love with Tae and Tae knows it. He knows it well. Often uses it to his advantage. Loves to rile him up during meeting with his gang, wearing low cut shirts that show off his thorny tattooAlways lounging in his big office chair at the head of the long table, legs spread wide, lap inviting. His hand resting oh so innocently at the juncture of his hip and thigh....Or where Taehyung is a tease who loves riling up his lover until Jimin makes a mess of him.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Twitter Drabbles/Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	VMin Mob Boss/Body Guard Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random drabble because why not. :)
> 
> Happy readings! 
> 
> Hit me up at  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)

What if Jimin was an incredibly possessive lover. Obsessed and so completely in love with Tae and Tae knows it. He knows it well. Often uses it to his advantage. Loves to rile him up during meeting with his gang, wearing low cut shirts that show off his thorny tattoo

Always lounging in his big office chair at the head of the long table, legs spread wide, lap inviting. His hand resting oh so innocently at the juncture of his hip and thigh. His voice remains steady, completely unaffected as he deals with the latest incoming shipment details

Making sure the details are complete. Voice low and commanding the attention of everyone in the room. But none of them matter. No, the only eyes he wants are the ones already on him. Always watching him. Keeping him safe from danger and unravelling him at the same time.

Taehyung tilts his head and sighs loudly. The room goes completely silent, startled at the small outburst. It’s uncommon. A rarity for Taehyung to say much during a meeting. He doesn’t need to. His people know what’s expected. He makes sure his officers are extremely competent.

They have to be if they don’t want to go home scattered ones pieces with his guard’s initials carved into their cold flesh. Although, Taehyung can’t say he personally minds. At the thought his lower back spasms and he tilts his head more, exposing his neck and collarbones

A sweet, sweet lure cast out to the shark circling its prey. Even now, years later, he can still feel the pain of the needle scratching at his skin, permanently staining his flesh in the stark black in. A claim of ownership as he laid bent over the chair at one of his shops.

His guard standing in front of him, leaning over to mark the delicate flesh, carving his name in gorgeous cursive right at the small of his back. It was painful. The repetitive scratching over the thin skin. Over and over, making sure the ink penetrated his tanned flesh.

But what was more painful was having to sit completely still with a cock filling his mouth while Jimin Park was tattooed onto him. Honestly, Taehyung barely remembers the tattoo itself. Instead, memories of his aching length pinned between his and Jimin’s weight rise up.

Hard and leaking, making a mess of his underwear. He remembers the pain in his jaw, throbbing with being forced open for so long, lips stretched wide around Jimin’s thick girth. It was torture. Being only allowed to cockwarm him until the tattoo was finished.

Choking and drooling a puddle on the floor because Jimin always fills him so well. Stretches him wide to the brim and Taehyung wants to be good for him. Wants to hear that sweet voice praise him for keeping him so nice and warm.

Remembers how his guard removed the dirty gloves and lovingly wiped the tear tracks from his face. Caressed his hair before gripping it tightly and shoving his cock in deep.

Making him take it over and over until Taehyung can’t think about anything outside of his scent, his taste. The feel of him hitting the back of his throat, using him for nothing but his pleasure, praising him for being so good and steady for him. Making him come untouched.

Making a big mess of his underwear and the chair while Jimin pours down his abused throat. Staking his claim from the inside and out.

The memory has him sighing again and he shifts when arousal slides down his spine and starts to pool in his groin.

“Sir? Is something wrong with the plan?” One of his officer’s asks and Taehyung flutters his eyes open, Unsure when they closed. The room is so silent he could hear a pin drop echo through the space. All eyes completely focused on him, waiting on him alone.

The rush of power washes over him, always a welcomed feeling that only makes the arousal worse. With everyone’s attention on him, his body grows warmer. Blooding flowing faster down south to wear his length is slowly filling. He’s spread so wide that it won’t be long now.

Not much longer before he’s fully hard for everyone to see. He glances over towards the back of the room, near the emergency exit, taking in the blank expression and solid form of his bodyguard. Standing uninterested by the proceedings, legal and illegal.

But Taehyung knows better. Knows to look for the minute movement of his sharp jaw line because he’s grinding his teeth. Knows to search for the way the veins in his exposed forearm bulge out slightly because he’s clenching his fists.

More than the physical signs, Taehyung can physically feel the heat of his anger in his gaze as it trails down his seated form, taking in every innocent movement because Jimin also knows better. Knows that Taehyung is a mess. A desperately horny mess.

Knows that head of one of the largest criminal organizations in the underworld is starved for his touch. That every movement and expression since they walked into the room is a calculated gesture. Designed to bring all eyes on him because while Jimin is a possessive bastard, Taehyung is worse.

Constantly needing his full attention, whether he’s conducting a meeting, handing out punishments, or begging for Jimin’s cock. It’s a dangerous game they play, one that will probably burn them both, but god, if Taehyung isn’t willing to burn if he can drag Jimin down too.

“Sir?” Taehyung slides his eyes away from his guard and focuses on the meeting. “The plan is fine,” he starts, bringing a hand up to rub over his bottom lip with his index. The flesh is soft and smooth and Taehyung makes sure to push it out just a bit, making it seem fuller.

The sound of Jimin’s leather jacket creaking sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine. “The plan is fine, it’s the execution that seems... I don’t know, excessive? Over complicated?” “It’s the best way to get in and out without alerting the authorities to our presence.”

“Is it though?” Taehyung muses, rolling his neck exaggeratedly, just to show off the dark spot just behind his ear, barely covered by the dark strands of his hair and the thick lines of his neck tattoo. “True, while the authorities might not see us, but the ones we’re stealing from? It’ll be too easy for them to intercept the plan. There are too many moving parts. Too convoluted and busy, depending on the trust of those we don’t know we’ll enough. With our connections in the police department, I think we can work out something more simple and foolproof."

"What do you think, Jin?”

The man in question sighs from across the room, closing his planning folder with a click. “I’ll go over the details again and rework this. You’ll see a revised plan before noon.”

“Make it tomorrow morning,” Taehyung counters, flicking his fingertip with his tongue quickly, almost absentmindedly. He can practically hear Jimin seething with all the eyes on him. He’s fully hard and there’s no way to avoid it if they look at his lap. Shit, he wants them to look. To see the way he stretches the fabric tight at the hips.

But unfortunately they know better. Jimin’s killed for less, much less when it comes to him. None of them are dumb enough to look at the boss like this, even when he’s practically begging them to steal a glance with his body language.

Jin’s eyes narrow in suspicion but he claps his hands anyway. Signalling the meeting is over. Immediately Jimin walks over and stands beside his chair, watching silently while everyone files out quickly, except his brother. “You really don’t want it until the morning? This is a huge on-taking, Tae,” Jin starts, but Jimin interrupts quietly.

“Tomorrow please, Jinnie,” he says, voice soft and sweet, contrasting the way his hand settles at the back of Taehyung’s head, fisting the dark curls.

“Eww,” Jin replies with a scrunched nose before running away, leaving the lovers alone.

“Taehyung’s being bad, isn’t he?”

“You weren’t paying attention,” Taehyung replies, letting his fingers gently drag along the tented fabric of his slacks. Jimin’s eyes follow the motion. “I’m always paying attention.”

“Are you though?” Taehyung challenges, leaning his head back in his chair.

Arousal sends heat radiating out through his body and now that Jimin’s eyes are finally only on him, he’s shameless in his desires. Knows he won’t be help wanting. Jimin doesn’t reply. Just watched him with that steely gaze, piercing through every layer to the desperation under

The teasing. Let’s Taehyung work himself up because it’s too easy to rile him up with simple words and glances. “Do you think they noticed?” Taehyung asks, breathless with anticipation. “Saw me getting all hard? I hope they did,” he gasps, pressing down on his cock

Hissing are the teasing relief before it’s replaced with a hotter need. “What got you all excited, Hmm?” Jimin asks, holding Taehyung’s head steady when he moves backwards until he’s standing behind Taehyung’s chair. Towering over him, staring down the length of his body.

“What made you a horny mess that you couldn’t even stay decent in front of your officers and brother for another few minutes? Even after waking up stuffed nice and full?” Jimin tugs on his hair and the sharp pain shoots straight to his leaking length.

A strong hand comes up to his shoulder, holding his upper body steady while his hips twitch and rock up, grinding into his hand, desperate for friction. “Remember when you gave me your first tattoo?” The grip on his shoulder tightens painfully and it only makes his harder.

Makes the lust burn through him hotter than before. “Hmmm, definitely one of my favourite memories.” Jimin’s voice is fond when he presses a kiss to the top of his head, but it hardens just as fast. “That doesn’t explain why you wanted to show off in front of others.”

“Are you just that desperate, Taetae?” Jimin’s voice remains soft, quiet but it sounds like it echoes everywhere, filling all the empty space in the boardroom with disguised sweetness. “Even after fucking awake a few hours ago, you’re already feeling empty and needy?”

“So desperate to be filled that you’d act so indecently in front of your subordinates? Thinking of filthy things, getting hard and wet, making a messy of your clothes. Ending an important meeting early just so ask me to fuck you again?”

“I want them to see,” Taehyung pants out, rolling his hips up into his hands, feeling his body burn with each word whispered into his ear. “Wanted them to see what? What a slutty mess you are? Maybe I should call them back in.” Jimin taunts, breathing into his ear.

He gently bites on his ear, tugging at the lobe before licking it over, soothing the sudden ache. “Have them sit in their chairs, watching while I stop you down and bend you over the table. Would you like that? Want them to see you whine and drool while I lick you open?”

“Watch you shake your hips for me, fucking back on my tongue. “ “J-Jimin,” Taehyung moans, grinding the heel of his hand hard into his throbbing cock. He’s leaking so much, so fucking aroused that the slide is easy with his precum slicking the way.

His hole aches, rim still a bit loose from their morning bout, twitching and needy for something to fill it. “No? You don’t like that? But you’ve been so bad, Taehyungie? Teasing me while I’m doing my best to keep you safe. Maybe you deserve it. Deserve to be treated like a slut.”

“Have your legs spread wide, exposing that loose little hole for everyone to see. Watch you tremble and cry when I spank it looser. Slapping your pretty little hole until it’s so red and sensitive. Until you’re crying and coming because you like the pain, don’t you?”

“Even with your thighs shaking and tears running down your face, you’d still beg for more. Wouldn’t you? You would willingly hold your own ass cheeks apart just to feel that stinging slap.”

“I-oh shit, Min, yes! W-want it. Want you to spank my little hole! Want it to hurt!”

God, it would hurt so fucking good. Each slap would send a sharp shot of pleasure through his system, leaving him a drooling, whining mess as he leaks all over the conference table in front of his most trusted officers. Cock so hard and ready to explode.

"You’d been so, so sensitive. Shaking and crying. Maybe I’ll spank your tender hole until you come, and then stuff you full of my fingers. Thrusting in four hard and fast, rubbing over your sweet spot over and over, making you come again and again until you’re screaming my name.”

“Min, pl-please!” Fuck! He wants it so, so bad! Wants Jimin to make him cry out in pleasure. Leave him a shaking, trembling mess. Massaging and digging his fingertips into his sweet spot until fireworks explode behind his eyelids.

His gut tightens painfully as the pleasure gathers, pulling the coil tighter and tighter when his orgasm starts to build with Jimin’s filthy words. “And then, if you’ve been good enough, then maybe I’ll fuck you. Shove my thick cock. Split you open wide."

“Thrust my cock deep into your sensitive hole until you only know me. Only know how to cry my name. Restate my claim over you because they can’t have you, and no one can wreck you like I can, Taehyung.”

“Oh my fuck, c-coming! I’m coming!” His cock jerks and he’s right at the edge!

His hips move frantically and the hand in his hair leaves to hold down his other shoulder, holding him up so Jimin can watch the way Taehyung fucks into his hand, sloppy and uncoordinated with the desperation to come. To release the building pleasure until his vision explodes in colour.

The fabric of his slacks is rough against his sensitive flesh and each harsh roll makes his brows furrow in pained pleasure. It’s so so good! Only Jimin can make him feel like this. Only he can ruin him with nothing more than words. Not even needing to touch him.

All he has to do is whisper filthy promises into his ear to ruin him. God, he so fucking close! Just a little more... a bit more to push him over... “But I won’t do that,” Jimin states suddenly, sliding one hand over to grip his jaw. He tilts Taehyung’s face up.

Heavy hooded eyes meeting hazy ones, glistening with desperation. “Because you’re mine, Taehyung Kim. And I do not share what belongs to me.”

“S-shit! Gonna come, gonna come-“

“I’ll rid this world of anyone who think they can touch you, or even sees you like this.”

"A pretty mess that exists only for me to touch, for me to fuck. Whose name is carved into your skin, Taehyung?” Jimin demands softly, lips pressed to his damp forehead. “Whose name lays a claim on your body.” “J-Jimin, please! I-“

“Who owns you, my slutty baby?”

"You!"

The word is pulled from the depths of Taehyung’s chest and with Jimin’s final claim of ownership, he comes with his lover’s name on his lips.

 _Jimin, Jimin, Jimin_ chants through his mind when his vision whites out with his release. Cock twitching and releasing hot cum in his pants.

His orgasm rushes through him, leaving him a shaking mess, staining the expensive fabric with his cum when the wetness seeps through, leaving a big wet spot. Noticeable and there for everyone to see how hard his guard can make him come with nothing more than filthy words spoken in that breathy, soft tone.

“Good boy,” Jimin praises, slowly bringing him down from his high. He pets through his curls and presses loving kisses to his sweaty hair.

And maybe they head home straight away, calling it an early day so Jimin can make him cry and scream his pleasure into every surface of their home. Spanking his asshole until his legs shake. Sucking harshly on his rim and licking at his quivering walls until his lungs burn from the lack of air before fucking him rough and hard into overstimulation.

Making Taehyung come over and over, with his thick cock stretching him wide, until he’s fucked dumb and drooling. Eyes rolling back and lips continuously parted around a silent scream, unable to even say Jimin’s name. Getting fucked so, so hard and well that there are bruises from being pushed against hard surfaces and Jimin's hands littering his body. His body arching away from each relentless orgasm that destroys his mind a bit more each time.

And maybe Jimin is taking his anger out on Taehyung's body, desperate to see him completely ruined for any cock other than his. To see him fucked dumb until there's a permanent impression of his length between Taehyung's clenching walls. Making his baby break under the onslaught on pleasure wrecking havoc on his shaking form, all because of him.

Making sure to grind meanly against Taehyung's swollen sweet spot until his voice breaks on a scream, until three's nothing left for his overstimulated cock to give. Fucking past the clenching muscles until he finally passes out after one last painful dry orgasm, smiling sleepily when Jimin comes deep inside.

And maybe Jimin spends a few moments after pulling out. Watching with rapt attention when Taehyung's fucked out rim is stretched too wide, gaping and twitching, asking to be filled while his cum drips out. Maybe he runs his fingers over the mess, playing with his incredibly sensitive ass, rubbing and dipping the tips of his fingers in so, so easily. Feeling little to no resistance from his internal muscles when he teasingly strokes along his walls, only pulling back when Taehyung whines in discomfort in his sleep.

And maybe he cleans up his mob boss baby before tucking him tight to his chest. Holding him close and professes his love until the furrow between Taehyung's brows is replaced with a satisfied smile before closing his eyes for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Until Next time!
> 
> And that’s it for this little drabble! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember requests are open if you want, either on twitter or on curiouscat! 
> 
> Hit me up at  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)


End file.
